


Like the Finest of Wines

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Future Fic, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Spies Happily Married, age-difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: On a lazy morning, Harry enjoys watching his husband indulge in a little self-pleasure - up to a point.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Like the Finest of Wines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Old".
> 
> Just three hundred words of smut for everyone's (self)pleasure.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry stands at the doorway to their bedroom and watches as Eggsy casually strokes his cock. His husband isn’t putting a lot of effort into the self-pleasuring, but there’s a rapturous look on his face.

"You." Eggsy doesn’t look at Harry and his hand keeps up that light, teasing stroke. His cock doesn’t seem to mind, it’s big and fat and glistening wet.

"Do you want me to take over?"

"Nah. But you can keep watching, old man."

Harry chuckles. "Be careful about who you are calling old. Yesterday you were sobbing into your Weetabix about the six gray pubic hairs you found." At forty-three, and despite the gray hairs - pubic and otherwise - Eggsy is still a magnificent specimen of a man.

Eggsy finally turns his head and looks at Harry. "Yeah, well at least I’m still flexible enough to see my balls without a mirror."

"True." Harry joins Eggsy on the bed. "You’ll have to excuse this old man, his eyesight isn’t what it used to be and needs to get a bit closer to fully enjoy the action."

"Give me a kiss, Haz."

Harry’s in the mood to tease. "I thought you were a gentleman, and a gentleman should always say 'please'." 

"Will you please give me a fucking kiss, Haz?"

"I believe I fucking will."

Eggsy laughs against Harry’s lips, and that laugh turns into a moan, which goes right to Harry’s cock.

"For an old man, you still got it." Eggsy looks up at him, his eyes glowing with love and lust.

Harry kisses Eggsy again and pushes Eggsy’s hand off his cock. "You’re damn right I do." Harry likes to think of himself as a fine wine, one that only gets better with age. "Shall I prove it to you?


End file.
